Cruises, Pirates, and Naruto
by twilightinthedark
Summary: Naruto, the rookie nine excluding sasuke, and team gai have taken a cruise for a week. But as we all know, there has to be some kind of trouble, and that trouble is pirates. aargh! i have made some modifications on the story to make it easier to read.
1. Cruises

**i do not own naruto just to let you know, but still read and review**

**i recieved a review telling me to use the enter key more often so heres the improved story. P.S. - thanks for the review**

* * *

"Ah it sure feels great to be alive!" Naruto says as he is taking a drink of some Hawaiian punch in a pair of orange swimming suits on a luxurious cruise. Naruto and the rookie nine along with Kakashi and team Gai have received a trip on a cruise for a week. Kiba came walking up to Naruto with some cool new shades and a white swimsuit with a black pawprint on it and asked him how Naruto talked Tsunade the fifth hokage into giving them this vacation. "Oh I have my ways." as he gave an enormous grin on his face remembering how he did it. 

**Flashback**

Naruto Jiraiya and Tsunade are in Narutos apartment playing a little game of . . . strip poker. Naruto and Jiraiya were both completely covered in clothing including some of tsunades garments. However tsunade was about two hands away from being a part of jiraiyas new book. "Can we please stop." tsunade said while shivering from the lack of clothing.

"Why should we? Youre the one thats losing." jiraiya replied as he slowly snuck an ace into narutos hand without tsunade noticing. Tsunade yelled in desperation

"ill give you anything you want just name it!" after hearing this jiraiya gave a huge perverted smile tsunade saw this and said "except for that you sicko." jiraiya then started pouting while naruto was pondering what he could get.

"I got it! You can give me and my friends a cruise for a week absolutely free!" naruto exclaimed as if he were a genius. After tsunade also rejected that idea naruto said "its either that or what jiraiya wants." as he said that jiraiya got his pervy smile back but not for long as tsunade used a super punch to send him flying through the wall.

"Fine you can have your cruise." as tsunade said finally giving into the deal.

**End Flashback**

Narutos smile grew even bigger after going through the flashback about ten more times when suddenly he felt an extremely cold feeling all over his body. When he opened his eyes in front of him was sakura in a red one piece swim suit holding an empty pail of water. "Ill get you for that sakura!" yelled naruto as he shivers.

"Oh will you?" sakura asks as she is getting ready for a super punch into narutos gut.

"Um, on second thought, ill just let it slide for now." naruto said seeing the fist.

"Thats what I thought." sakura says knowing that she always wins against naruto "anyways everyone is deciding to play some volleyball in the pool, want to join?" naruto nods his head yes and eagerly runs towards the pool "no shadow clones this time ok naruto!".

"alright alright sheesh." naruto said as he went to the pool now disappointed.

The teams for the game were: naruto, kiba, shikamaru, shino, sakura, and tenten against chouji, neji, rock lee, hinata, ino, and kakashi with a handicap of course. After a while the score was narutos team 4 and kakashis team19. The reason for narutos team losing so badly was that rock lee kept on jumping up into the air and spike the ball straight down and if anyone got in the way they would end up unconscious. "Thats it rock lee now needs a handicap!" naruto complains about since hes not winning.

"Fine well make it that he can no longer jump unless it is necessary, but it probably wont because we only have two more points left." neji said knowing that they would win with their kind of team.

"Well in that case" kakashi said noticing what the score was "ill be heading off then to do some other business." and with that kakashi left the pool to go and read his book while also leaving his team one man down and also a handicap.

"No matter well still win." neji said with great confidence. Little did he know that with the disadvantage that they now had it was easier said than done. Finally after 5 hours of playing the score was naruto 19 and nejis 21 nejis team won but with all their players exhausted after the long fight to victory.

"Well im going to hit the hay now. How bout you hinata?" kiba asked as he yawned. "Im going to bed too." hinata replied "Good job on the come back guys." and with that statement everyone went in to their rooms and went to sleep.

**(In the control room of the ship)**

"Captain." a sailor said to the captain who was followed by kakashi. "What is it sailor?" asked the captain. "We have picked up a small vessel on the long-range radar sir, it could be a life boat from a wreckage sir." replied the sailor. "How far away is it?" "It will take us about till midday tomorrow to reach it." the captain glanced at the radar at bit more. "Very well then. Prepare a rescue team to go out to it tomorrow then." "Yes sir." afterwards the captain left the control leaving kakashi still staring at the radar. Kakashi thought "could it possibly be him? No it cant be he wouldnt still be using that old trick would he?"

**The next day**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-ZZT the alarm clock went off in narutos room and he snoozed it with one of his shuriken. "Yawn. Well time to get back at sakura today." naruto got out of bed and got dressed in an orange t-shirt and shorts with white outlining and took a bucket of water and went over to sakuras door.

KNOCK KNOCK sakura woke up and said "who is it?"

naruto replied in a feminine voice "cleaning maid. Open up please." he snickered.

"Ok one moment please." sakura got out of her bed in her pink night gown and opened up the door and once she did naruto tossed the bucket of water into her face.

"WO sakura um . . . nice gown you got there." naruto said as sakura looked down to see that her night gown was also a bit wet and revealing a bit too much.

"NARUTO!!!" sakura gave naruto her most powerful super punch she had ever delivered but to no good use because the naruto she punched was just one of his shadow clones. "He really thought this prank out didn't he." sakura was almost impressed "time to find the real one now and kill him." it looks like naruto didn't really think it through because there isn't really anyplace to hide from an extremely angry girl who has a super powered punch on a cruise ship.

In the afternoon, everyone was sitting down in the dining hall eating lunch except naruto and sakura. "Where on earth could sakura be?" ino asked tenten.

"Probably sleeping with naruto." tenten replied sarcastically but just after she said naruto came flying through the door screaming in mid-air and landing straight into ino and tentens table.

"I don't think they could sleep in the same house." ino whispered to tenten. Naruto was lying down on the now destroyed lunch table with an enormous black eye.

"I've learned a valuable lesson: never prank sakura unless you can get about 10 miles away from her when she gets pranked." after the place was cleaned up and naruto can somewhat see in his black eye akamaru came running in barking like crazy.

"What is it boy?" kiba asked his dog akamaru who lead them out to the front of the ship "what is it akamaru?" akamaru pointed out to the ocean in the direction of what appeared to be a man walking on the water carrying with him a knapsack on a stick.

"Hey whats that guy doing out in the middle of the ocean." naruto asked to anyone who could possibly know the answer. Kakashi comes walking up to the group of young shinobi to see what they are looking at

"hey guys whats with the big group wa . . ." kakashi stops his statement when he also sees the man on the water. He looks closer at the man and he sees an evil smile crawl across the mans face which makes kakashi wide-eyed in fear. "Everyone get away from the sides of the ship! Prepare for a fight!"

* * *

**this is my first fanfic so please review so i can improve on my story telling skills**


	2. Pirates

**WARNING: will contain multiple OC so try your best to remember them**

* * *

"Everyone prepare for battle!" Kakashi said once more.

"Whats going on sensei?" Sakura asked feeling a bit worried now that she sees Kakashi in such a state. Kakashi did not answer her question and instead took out a kunai getting ready for an intense fight.

_"I don't know if he has any new recruits so I better use my sharingan for this."_ Kakashi was planning in his head. One moment later, the man turned towards the cruise ship and began performing hand signs.

"Hes a ninja!" Neji yelled "get ready for anything everyone!". after the man completed his tenth hand sign several explosions of water appeared surrounding the ship then everything was silent.

"Um. ." naruto said in confusion "what just happened?"

Kakashi replied "get ready!" just after he said that several spikes ascended out of the waters surface surrounding the ship just like the explosions did. The spikes continued to rise when all of a sudden the bottom of the ship hit what appeared to be a floor lifting the ship out of the water. When the lifting stop all the shinobi looked around in wonderment as to seeing such a large structure. While they were watching a large group of ninja about 40 leap up from the waters and prepared to attack the ship.

One ninja which was bald and had no shirt with his fore head protector as his belt buckle for his black trunks as well as red spots on specific areas on his body landed in front of Neji and threw a punch which missed and hit the wall behind him. When the ninja hit the wall a huge explosion occurred destroying the wall. "What the?" but before Neji could try to even figure out how that explosion happened another ninja jumped behind him and knocked him out.

Tenten was fighting against another girl with a black tank top and blue jeans with black and white feathers in her hair who kept on dodging all of Tentens moves and swiftly moved around her. "Try this on for size!" tenten reached for her weapons scrolls "twin rising drag- what!" her scrolls had somehow gone missing which left her only with her fighting skills which were also no good because while she was distracted by the missing scrolls, the girl knocked Tenten out with something that flew right by the girls face.

A male and female ninja who were linked together by two mechanical arms and a wire in between them appeared by Sakura . Both had pointy ears and the two were about to attack together when sSkura gave the male a super punch in the face sending him flying over the boats side. The female ninja tugged on the wire to swing her partner back over the ledge and continue the battle. Sakura threw another punch but the two dodged it by jumping up in the air and hanging on to a pole with what appeared to be a tail. Sakura was so surprised about this she did not notice that another ninja snuck up behind her and knocked her out also.

Naruto also encountered a female ninja who wore a pearl necklace wearing a blue one piece on and dark blue trunks over that and who like the feather girl easily dodged all of narutos moves. Naruto then performed the shadow clone jutsu to create three more Narutos. Two of them held her down while the other clone helped the real Naruto create the rasengan. Once it was ready the clone disappeared and naruto headed straight for the now defenseless ninja. But as if luck had something to do with two kunai came out of nowhere and struck the two clones holding her down giving her just enough time to dodge the attack. After the rasengan created a large hole in the floor Naruto began to look around for his opponent "where is she?" instantly he heard his opponent behind him say a jutsu that she was just about to perform.

"Chibifying jutsu!"

Naruto heard this thought to himself "Did I hear that right!?!" she then placed her hand on Narutos back giving him an intense shock. Shortly after the attack naruto woke up realizing that he had no hands HE HAD TURNED INTO A CHIBI!!! "what on earth did you do to me!" Naruto yelled in a squeaky voice.

"I just turned you into something cuter thats all. Now come along we have to report to the captain." she said as she picked him up by the collar of his shirt and carried him off.

One by one each shinobi was knocked out and dragged off the ship as well as all of the crew.

When they all woke up they were tied up and placed in a row for examination. What they saw was all the pirate ninjas laughing in victory of their plunder. The laughing stopped when they heard a chibi naruto being carried in and being placed in a small sack with his head out to keep him contained when everyone saw the chibified naruto they all were wondering how on earth he got that way. Sakura finally spoke up and said to Naruto "Hey what happened to you?" the girl who turned naruto into what he was now spoke up after hearing the question.

"What happened was me." she said as she handed one of the ninja who had fought Neji Narutos weapon pouch "Hear you go guys all I got from him was just some shuriken and kunai put it in the weapons vault." the ninja nodded in agreement and instantly left.

Once he left a large bird appeared and turned into a human wearing a fishnet shirt with black shorts on right in front of the prisoners eyes "prepare for the captains presence." and with that all the ninjas assembled into two lines to create a path from the prisoners to a door in the back of the room. The sound of footsteps is heard echoing through the room after a few more steps a figure appears in the doorway. The prisoners are once again amazed as they see the captain was what appeared to be a boy with gray hair and had a dark blue shirt on with the ninjas symbol on the upper left section of the shirt as well as a blueish-white crystal imbedded in his chest a shoulder pad covered in spikes was worn on his right shoulder and he also wore black trunks like most of the crew did. but what was more amazing was that he looked no older than 16 years old.

The entire crew saluted the young man as he walked by "at ease everyone." every one ended their salutes and got out of formation "so what do we have here Zulo?" a man in armor with his protector on his right side of the chestplate as well aas a large sword/axe welded into a glove on his right hand with a long spike sticking out the end of the glove walks out of the crowd and gives the captain a report.

"All the people on the ship have been capture and ready for your inspection. 11 members are shinobi from what appears to be from the hidden leaf village."

"The hidden leaf village aye? Wasn't he from there?" the captain asked Zulo

"Yes sir. Also the findings of the ship were not of any high value except for the weapons that were received from these shinobi." Zulo looked towards the crowd "Ninjas! Present your finds." the girl with the feathers came up first and gave Zulo tentens weapon scrolls. When tenten saw her stolen scrolls she asked how the girl got them when they were fighting the captain replied in place of the girl.

"My crew has been highly trained in the ways of the theif. They can take anything they want without even a ninja such as yourself noticing it even happened until its too late. Oh and speaking of which" he turns to Sakura and takes out a bag of money "Here you go." he tosses the bag at her lap.

"What is this for?" sakura asked in confusion

"I stole your underwear and sold it for that much hehe." when Sakura heard this she yelled at him and vowed to kill him. "Hey I was just kidding ok. It was actually this guys here you go." he tosses it to Naruto "Thats the bag from that girl over there." Sakura looks down and sees that the money is indeed gone and she never even saw him move from where he stood.

Meanwhile Neji was examining the area trying to find a way out but during his examination he noticed that Kakahsi was not anywhere to be seen. The captain then began his inspection by placing his hand on the shinobis fore heads. First was Rock Lee.

**Rock Lee; taijutsu master, age 14, special move: fifth chakra gate**

when the captain removed his hand a glow of chakra formed around his hand and went up his arm and into the crystal that was imbedded in his chest. While the inspection continued neji asked kiba if he knew where kakashi was. Kiba began sniffing around for kakashi scent and sensed that he was right behind them in the shadows. Neji knew that kakashi was planning a surprise rescue attempt but what he didnt know was that how he could take on 40 ninjas of this status at once. The captain continued down the line to the next person. after the chakra was completely in the crystal.

**iIno Yamanaka; member of yamanaka clan, age 13, special move: mind body switch technique**

**Sakura Haruno; student of legendary sanin tsunade, age 13, special move: super strength**

**Shino Aburame; bug jutsu expert, age 13, special move: destruction bug host technique**

**Shikamaru Nara; strategic ninja, age 13, special move: shadow neck bind technique**

next up was Naruto who if was inspected would have revealed the secret of the kyuubi. The captains hand was about to be placed on his head when he took it away. "Wait a minute." he turned over to the girl who turned naruto into a chibi in the first place "I don't want to be turned into a chibi like last inspection so change him back to normal Donicara." the girl sighs at the fact that he found out the prank and turned Naruto back to normal but still in the bag.

Naruto yells "youll pay for doing this to us!"

the captain replied "well we will just see about that wont we." he once again begins to place his hand on Narutos fore head when all of a sudden a shuriken comes flying out of the shadows making the captain jump backwards dodging it. Kakashi leaps out of the shadows with a kunai ready to kill the captain. When Kakashi was just a few feet away a figure rose up from the captains shadow and blocked the attack with its sword and making Kakashi land onto his feet and with that the shadow figure finally took form as a human who closely resembled Kakashi both in characteristics as well as clothing. The new ninja gave Kakashi a swift punch in the face sending him flying to the side and while he was down all the other ninjas surrounded him prepared to attack. The captain made his way to the center of the circle to greet the intruder.

"Well well well. Its great to see you again Kakashi. How long has it been? 7-8 years?"

"Thats right and im still not regretting that I left." Kakashi replied.

"Sensei you know this guy?" Naruto said in confusion along with every other shinobi.

"The truth is Naruto is that I was once a member of this clan of theives as well as my brother Akabi. Hes the one who popped out of the shadow and deflected my attack." Akabi walked up to his brother.

"Its good to see you too Kakashi. You may have been one of the top ten ninja on the ship. But now" akabi closes his eyes and opens them to reveal the sharingan in his left eye "Im the stronger one in the family."

"Youve always tried to be just like me ever since I became jounin." Kakashi said mockingly.

"Wait a minute" Kiba said "If he's your brother then how did he get the sharingan?"

Kakashi replied to the question "If im correct our good old captain here gave it to him. Isn't that right Oduta?"

the captain smiled at Kakashis accuracy "Very good kakashi but what keeps me wondering is why you left."

"I left because I realized who I really should serve."

"And whos that aye?"

"My village."

Oduta smiled at this "I admire your loyalty. Take him to the brig." as Kakashi was being taken away Oduta asked three ninja to "takes us down" all the other ninja left the room leaving the shinobi where they left them.

"I cant believe it. Sensei was a member of this crew?" Sakura said in amazement.

Shikamaru said "Never mind about that we have to get out of here. Kiba wheres Akamaru I havent seen him at all." Kiba shook off his hood and showed Akamarus head poking out of his coat.

"Akamaru untie me by biting the ropes." Akamaru gave a yip in agreement and began untying Kiba.

Meanwhile the ninjas who were ordered to take the ship down formed into a triangle around the spikes that captured the cruise ship. The three performed some handsigns. Instantly the ship began to lower down back into the water leaving the cruise ship where it was.

Back in the room where the shinobi were everyone was set free and planning an attack. "Alright whats the plan guys?" Naruto asked while being taken out of the bag.

"It seems that the captain Oduta is who runs this place completely." Neji said "We capture him we get out of here safe and sound." Shikamaru finished the statement. The shinobi organized a plan to take the captain hostage and take the ship along with its crew into custody.

At night when everyone was asleep Neji Shikamaru and Naruto snuck out of the room. Neji stopped to go over the plan again to everyone "Ok remember. Naruto Shikamaru and I will go into the captains quarters to take the captain hostage. Tenten Chouji and Kiba will come later to back us up in case of guards. Shino Sakura and Ino will find Kakashi and break him out of his cell and Rock Lee and Hinata will stay here in case of crew members checking up on the prisoners. Everyone nodded with agreement. Neji performed the byakugan and began to search for Kakashi as well as Oduta. "amazing!"

"What is it Neji?" Tenten asked in curiosity.

"The ship its has about ten floors on it. Even more amazing than that its completely underwater!"everyone was shocked by hearing the size as well as the location of the ship "Ok it seems that were on the second floor. Kakashi is on the floor below us southwest from here. Oduta I cant seem to find but the captains quarters are on the first floor directly in front of us." Neji reported to the others.

Naruto was now full of confidence and said "HA those guys won't even know what hit them!" everyone told him to be quiet so he doesnt alert anyone on the ship.

Nejis team snuck out and went up to the top floor. Neji looked around the corner to check if the coast was clear and when it was he gave the signal to move on. When the team reached the doors of the captains quarters Neji gave the sign to remain quite as he used the byakugan to makes sure Oduta was there. "I see no one inside. We can enter in now and wait to ambush him when he returns." Naruto and Shikamaru both nodded understanding the plan. Neji opened the door and had the other two go in first as he followed shutting the door. The room had a large desk in the center with maps and scrolls all over it. Neji orders the team to search for any weapons that they could use in case of a surprise attack. Shikamaru searched the desk drawers and found only a few shuriken and one weapons scroll. Naruto looked in what appeared to be a treasure chest on top of a dresser. Inside contained another box that was surrounded by spikes Naruto reached for the box and when he did the spikes began to retract as to show its only a visual defense. When naruto opened the box and inside was a blank-cover book with writing on the inside of the cover.

**Dear Oduta,**

**Here is to my first customer ever and my greatest rival. I hope this scars you for life after you read it.**

**Your friend, Jiriaya**

Naruto continued through the pages and found out it was the very first book of "Ichi Ichi Paradise".

" . . . . . " Naruto stared at the book in depression "Even the captain of a ship full of ninja is a pervert." after Naruto shook his head in disappointment something just came to his mind and he reread the date on the back "what? This says it was made 20 years ago the captain didnt look any older than 16!" as Naruto was thinking this through his head Neji found a safe behind a picture of the symbol that was on everyones forehead protectors.

Neji once again used the byakugan to see what was inside it but he found nothing. He thought to himself 'Why would someone have a safe and not put anything in it?' just then they heard a noise from behind another door which seemed to have mist coming from behind it. The three began to hide when the door opened.

**Meanwhile at the brig**

Ino Shino and Sakura were hidden in the shadows keeping watch at the guard of Kakashis cell. "Ok we know what to do right?" Shino asked the two girls they nodded in agreement. Ino performed her mind body switch technique on the guard and gave the signal when it was clear to come out. Shino went up to the lock and released some of his insects into it to open the cell door. When the door opened Kakashi was seen heavily chained to the wall with an iron headband around his eyes and mouth. Kakashi couldnt move at all so Sakura used her super strength to break the chains.

"We will get you out of here in no time sensei." Sakura said as she was tearing the iron headband apart but once Kakashi has free of the brace he said "Youve been set up." just then a needle came out of the wall and hit Kakashi in the back of the neck putting him to sleep. As for the others they were captured by guards who appeared out of the walls.

Ino managed to get back in her body and getting away from the captors "Whew that was close."

"No this is close." as a sword appeared next to Inos neck with Akabi right behind her "Next time make sure you don't stay in the shadows for long."

**Back at the captains quarters**

the door opened and the three ninjas heard what they thought was a guy singing. "Were devils and black sheep and really bad eggs drink up me hearties yoho. Yoho yoho a pirates life for me." Oduta came walking out of the door in a towel from just taking a bath. He went over to his desk and began organizing while at the same time finishing his song "Were beggars and blighters ne'er-do-well cads Drink up me hearties yo ho. Aye but were loved by our mommies and dads drink up me hearties yoho. Yoho yoho a pirates life for me!" after he placed some papers into a pile he stood back up and went to his bedroom which was behind another door opposite of where he entered "I love this song!".

When he shut the door Naruto and the others jumped down from their hiding places and stared at the door in utter silence. "Hes got a great singing voice ill give him that." Shikamaru said as he began to regain himself.

"Never mind about that when he comes through that door ill give the signal and well ambush him." Neji said as he was also regaining himself. Naruto asked Neji how he would know if Oduta came back out or would just go to sleep "ill make him come out by opening and shutting the door behind us. Get in positions." Naruto and Shikamaru both got up into the shadows and waited for Oduta to come out. Neji was about to open the door when a knock on the door sent him running into the shadows.

"Just a minute!" Oduta said inside his bedroom he came out in the outfit that he wore that day and sat at his desk "come in." and with that two ninja one that had bulges all over his body and carrying a large trident. The man had tattoos located on his left cheek and chest but his cheeks had for some reason stuck out as to bring the appearance of a hammerhead shark. the other one was in a tan shirt with black pants and also had a large object on his back being carried in the same way Kankuro carried his puppets.

"We found these three sneaking around the ship." the two threw in Tenten Chouji Kiba and Akamaru into the room all tied up "What should we do with them sir."

Oduta replied "Leave them here. Ill deal with them myself." with those orders the two ninja left the room leaving Oduta with three ninja tied up and three ninja he didnt know about. Oduta stood up and walked around to greet the newly recaptured shinobi. "Let start things off with continuing the inspection shall we." he placed his hand on tentens forehead and began the inspection.

**Tenten; weapons specialist, age 14, special move: twin rising dragon**

**Choji Akimichi; member of akinichi clan, age 13, special move: super multi-size technique**

**Kiba Inuzuka; animal ninjutsu user, age 13, special move: double wolf fang**

Oduta removes his hand and shakes it "Those are some strong attacks you three have. Now to repay for your cooperation as if you had a choice I am going to show you a trick of mine." the crystal on his chest begins to glow as he places his hands together for a jutsu "shadow binding technique." instantly three shadows come out and go up the walls capturing the three hidden ninja.

"Wow you guys are good. If I wasnt as good as I am today your plan would have probably worked." he points to the crystal on his chest "you see this crystal. This crystal allows me to absorb chakra while at the same time obtaining a persons best jutsu and any jutsu related to it. thats how I used the shadow bind if you were wondering. I could kill you three right now but..." he releases the jutsu and sends them falling to the ground "...ill let you go now." when Shikamaru stood up he asked Oduta why he let them go Oduta replied "for two reasons. The first is that we are underwater so theres no place to run and no place to hide and the second reason is that if I kill you now ill lose three capable ninja who could join my crew."

Naruto got up and pulled a book from out of his back pocket "This book says you got 20 years ago but you look no older than 16 how is that possible."

Oduta replied "Thats simple im 34 years old and I know you arent old enough to read that stuff." he said with a little chuckle

"My sensei is the guy who writes this stuff!" Naruto replied. Oduta gave a shocking look at Naruto

"Youre taught by Jiriaya? Well this makes everything even more interesting. Tell you what since this kid here is his student ill make you all a deal." the six were listening "I believe you have 5 more days until your vacation is over correct? Well ill let you guys and the others roam free about the ship without any of my crew watching over you or even attacking you for that matter as long as you don't attack them in return and at the end of the 5 days you can decide weather youd like to stay as a member of my crew or go back to Konaha."

"What about Kakashi?" Naruto asked in concern

"Hell be watched over but will be able to roam free just like you guys." the six shinobi grouped together to discuss the deal. After a while Naruto came out of the group and walked up to Oduta staring at him coldly "Well do we have a deal or not?" Oduta asked demanding an answer.

Naruto then began to smile and put out his hand "You got yourself a deal!"

"Splendid! I expect an answer from you guys in 5 days." Oduta then called in the two ninja who brought in the prisoners and asked them to untie the three for they are now guests. The two ninja smile and untied them and left oduta then spoke in the matter of which a host would "Welcome to the nanuko. Please everyone enjoy your stay."

* * *

**once again if there is anything you guys want me to improve on or you just want to compliment the story please review.**


	3. First Day on the Nanuko

**warning: this chapter contains alot of OCs so do your best to remeber whos who**

* * *

The morning sun arose signaling the first day that Naruto and the gang became guests of the Nanuko. When Naruto woke up he noticed that his usual clothes had been replaced with black trunks and dark blue shirt with an orange konaha symbol on the shirts upper left section. There was also a note on it saying 

**Dear new guest, Here is your new clothing so the crew may identify who you are.**

**Your host - Oduta**

Naruto got dressed and headed out to grab some breakfast when he got out of his room there was an empty hallway with multiple doors in it each door having the 11 shinobis names on them. Another door opened further down the hall and out came Hinata in a black t-shirt and trunks with a yellow konaha symbol on the upper right section. "Good morning hinata how did you sleep?" Naruto asked as he grinned and waved at her she replied looking down at her fidgeting fingers "um . . I . . ah. . slept . . . well . . thank you."

An hour later when everyone was awake but still in their rooms a whistle was heard all over the ship and after that Odutas voice was heard saying "Breakfast is ready in the galley. Get there before theres no food." Naruto was the first to come bursting out of the door followed by the rest of the boys. Neji came out with a white shirt simialr to his original one and black trunks with a white symbol on the upper left side of his shirt. Kiba had a black shirt with his gray hoodie over that and a gray symbol on the center of his shirt and Akamaru had a sash with a gray symbol on it. Chouji was in a green shirt and black trunks with a purple symbol on his upper left side of his shirt. Rock Lee was in a black jump suit similar to his regular one with a green symbol on his gray belt. Shikamaru had on a black shirt and shorts and a white symbol on his upper left side of his shirt. When Shikamaru came out he was bulldozed by a stampede of hungry ninja leaving him on the ground twitching in pain.

Akabi was slowly walking down the hall and saw Naruto and Neji helping up the trampled Shikamaru "I see you were caught in the stampede. Its completely natural for them to do that which is the reason I walk slowly to the galley. If you want me to I can show you where the grub is." the guys waited there until the girls bursted out of their doors one at a time. The first to come out was Tenten with a black shirt with a pink stripe from her left shoulder to her right waist and a pink symbol on her upper right side. Ino came out with her usual outfit but it had a blue symbol on her upper right side. Sakura had on black trunks and a dark blue t-shirt with its sleeves torn off and just like the rest of the girls she has a red symbol on her upper right side. When they were all set Akabi lead then to the galley and showed them to their table which had a reserved sign on it as well as food.

Everyone was eating their breakfast with smiles on their faces when everyone became quiet due to Oduta entering the room with his first mate Zulo right behind him. He walked into the center of the room to give an announcement "Well everybody I hope you all like your breakfast. The reason I came down was that since we have robbed a ship two days ago I am proud to say that you all did a splendid job and that you have earned yourselves some surface time." once he said that everyone cheered like crazy "Kabor Tanamachi Hikuru take us up." Kabor was blind due to a cut across his face which left a scar. He wore an army green shirt with white sleeves and army green lining with dark blue pants and black hair. Tanamachi was very muscular wearing a non-sleeved brown shirt with metal shoulder pads a blue belt and black pants. Hikuru was a red haired ninja who was completely covered in bandages including most of his face with a few of them having writing on them and a seal on his left hand. The three left the room and went to the top floor where the cruise ship used to be. The three once again went into the form of a triangle and performed a jutsu that sent the ship up to the surface as well as removing the chakra shield around the spikes jutting out of the ship. The captain walked out onto the top of the ship to examine if the coast was clear then gave to signal to come up which lead to yet another stampede of ninjas and Akabi and the guests walking out last with Shikamaru being carried because he was once again trampled "glad to see youve made the guests comfortable here Akabi. And I also see that Shikamaru has gotten trapped in the stampede." he said as he gave out a snicker and left to enjoy the scenery.

"How did you guys come to find such a ship Akabi?" Neji asked

"I was recruited when this ship was already made but Oduta said that his original crew built from ships that were destroyed and added chakra to make it airtight and submersible and with more and more recruits coming on board he made it even bigger." the gang then also scattered on the deck to enjoy their day.

Neji Tenten and Rock Lee were walking about when they saw two females twins to be exact one with her brown hair in a ponytail and the other with her hair blonde let loose. Both wearing a blue and red tanktop with jeans and a weapon scroll chained to their wrists like bracelets. Tenten noticed the scrolls and thought she could make some chatter with them and left the two boys she was who were just staring at the two twins with their mouths open. Tenten came walking up to the girls interrupting their conversation "Hi there I couldnt help noticing that you two have weapons scrolls. Are you two weapon specialists?"

The two girls stared at each other as they saw that she wouldnt leave without an answer so the pony tailed girl responded "You could say that but the reason we use weapon scrolls is because we don't want be carrying around our weapon all the time."

Tenten then said "You guys only have one weapon?"

The other twin responded this time "Yes and we have mastered that weapon greatly. Captain Oduta tells us to keep our weapons on us at all times so we put them into a scroll." the two then showed her the scrolls strapped to their wrists "Oh and one more thing. Could you tell those two to close their mouths." tenten turned around to see Neji and Rock Lee still caught in a love stare at the twins

"Neji!!!" Tenten yelled as she was searching for a weapons scroll which she couldnt find.

"Here you go." the twins both gave her a kunai from their pouches for her to use.

"Thank you. Now where was I? Oh yes. Neji!!!" Tenten started chasing after them prepared to kill them if she ever caught them.

"Lovely chat don't you think Arin?" the pony tailed twin said to her sister

"Yes I do believe so Tari." she said as the two gave each other a high five.

Naruto was enjoying the horizon when he felt a hand on his shoulder "Well if it isnt my favorite chibi." the voice said with a little giggle.

_'Please don't let it be her. Please don't let it be her. Please don't let it be her.' _Naruto thought to himself as he turned around to see who it was and sure enough it was Donicara "Hey there." Naruto jumped back telling her to stay away from him "Well thats no way to treat a lady now is it." she said while giggling again. Donicara walked closer to Naruto making him edge back into the ships railing making him even more nervous about being turned into a chibi again. Donicara leaned in close enough to almost kiss him but instead of that she said "boo" which then threw him over the railing and into the ocean.

"Cute kid. Man overboard!" which made every one come over to look over the railing.

"Naruto!" Sakura said as she saw the blonde ninja drifting further away from the ship. The man who had turned into a bird the other day had ran up to Donicara seeing Naruto in the water.

"Do you really have to make me work today?" the man asked her as she responded with a smiling nod "Women." he jumped into the water and while he was in midair he turned into a creature with multiple fish characteristics and began swimming towards Naruto with great speeds under the water.

"What happened to that guy?" Sakura asked herself.

Donicara responded to the question "That is Omarabis bloodline his clan has the abitlity to transform into either part fish or part bird but never both. Luckily when he became a crew member on the Nanuko the captain gave him the ability to transform into both." Omarabi came swimming back with Naruto behind him and threw him up onto the ship then jumped up himself staring at Donicara.

"Don't let me catch him in the water again or youll be swimming for him." he said in a gurgling voice as he walked away while at the same time changing back into a human.

Sakura ran to Naruto in aid "Naruto are you ok?" "Yeah im fine thanks to that fish guy." he looked up to see Sakura and Donicara standing right behind her with a smirk

"_Yes naruto are you ok?_" Sakura looked around and saw the girl with a smile on her face.

"If you ever do that to Naruto again I swear I will kill you."

"Thanks Sakura but I can stand up for myself you know."

"What did you say!" showing a large amount of killer intent and instilling fear into Naruto.

"Um nothing. I said nothing." giving him time for her to calm down and walk away but not without one more evil stare at Donicara.

"Cute girl. You dating her?" Naruto jumping up onto his feet waving his hands back and forth trying to say that they werent then ran away from her. "Men."

Hinata was leaning on the railing while watching some of the boys playing around on the deck when Kakashi came up and stood by Hinata "Why arent you in the game?" Kakashi asked her

"Well . . they have enough players and . . if I join it wont be."

"Ah I see."

"Arent you supposed to be in your cell?" Hinata asked in concern.

"No hinata the deal was that were to keep en eye on me so I don't pull anything. I can still go about just like you can."

"Oh." Naruto came out of the game asking Kakashi if he wanted to join the game.

"No thanks Naruto I just up to get some fresh air I need to head back down." after he said that he walked away and down to the lower decks leaving Hinata by herself.

A little while later a brown haired ninja the same age as Hinata wearing a green shirt and black trunks and with three spikes strapped to each one of his arms each spike was bronze silver gold diamond emerald and ruby. "Whats a girl like you sitting around all by yourself for huh?" the boy said making Hinata blush

"I . . uh . . am watching the guys play." Hinata says nervously.

"Not to sound rude or anything but whats with yours eyes? Ive never seen eyes like yours."

"All of my clan has these eyes. Its because of our blood limit, the byakugan."

"I have heard of that clan. The Hyuuga right?" Hinata nodded her head in agreement. It was quiet for awhile with the boy just standing there next to her "Whats your name?" the boy asked

"Hinata. Whats yours?"

"My name is Miharo. So hinata um . . are you doing anything tonight."

"I don't think so why." Miharo was rubbing the back of his head

"Well I was wondering if youd like have dinner with me up here tonight." Hinata widened her eyes in nervousness then looked away to cover the blushing "um Hinata. Are you all right you look like youre coming down with a fever."

'_What to do I like naruto but miharo is so cute. I know! ill say yes and see how it goes tonight that way I know who is better for me.'_ Hinata planned in her head then turned around to look at Miharo who was waiting for an answer patiently "O-ok . . that will be all right. Thank you."

"No problem. Ill see you at dinner time then." Hinata nodded while at the same time blushing even more. Miharo was walking away while thinking to himself _"YES! YES! YES! I GOTTA DATE TONIGHT!"_

Time flew by quickly while on the Nanuko that day leading straight into a sunset dinner. All the gang was dining with each other except for one Hinata who was dining with miharo at a candle lit table for two nearest to the sunset. "Wow" Hinata exclaimed "You pirates can be . . um . . very romantic." she said blushing right after the statement.

"Why thank you Hinata. How do you like your lobster madam?" Miharo said as a if he was the most polite gentleman in the world.

Hinata replied "It tastes great Miharo."

"I caught them myself you know." just then a slap hit Miharo on the back of his head

"You didnt catch anything now quit lying to the lady." Omarabi said walking away with a line of fish being carried on his back.

"Ok so I didnt really catch them but I did set the table for you." Miharo said with a smile and rubbing the back of his head. Hinata put her head down to hide the blush then continued to eat while Miharo gazed at her.

Else where on the ship was a lonely Sakura staring out at the ocean into the beautiful sunset '_Its just so beautiful tonight.'_ she said to her self when everyones favorite blond ninja came walking up to her. "Hey Sakura what you doing?" Naruto asked her '_Naruto why did you have to ruin such a good moment!'_ Sakura was yelling to herself then replied

"Oh nothing just enjoying the sunset." Naruto remained quite for awhile then said "Um Sakura"

"Yes Naruto?"

"I just wanted to say thanks for trying to help me when I was thrown back up on board. That was really nice of you."

"Well then your welcome." Sakura turned back towards the sunset which Naruto did as well. "Wait a minute." Sakura said turning back to Naruto now "What do you mean by trying. I did help you against that girl!" Naruto backed up with his hands in front of him for defense

"Well what I meant was . . um . . what I was trying to say was . . that . . you . ." before he could think of something else to say sakura placed her finger on Narutos mouth signaling him to be quite then gave out a giggle

"Just shut up and enjoy the view ok?" she removed her finger and once again turned back to the sunset leaving Naruto stunned and still staring at her. Finally he gave out a sigh and watched the sunset with Sakura.

The sun was down now and every was sitting around with lanterns at their tables. Oduta came out of the ship and said "All right everybody back inside." which lead to a large groan from everyone as they slowly walked down the stairs into the ship "Take us down boys." as he then walked down with the rest of the crew.

Naruto decided to stay up on the deck and asked Tanamachi "Hey! Can I stay up here and watch you guys?"

Tanamachi looked at the other two who just gave him a shrug as to tell him "Why not" Tanamachi looked back at naruto and said "Sure kid just don't get in the way ok?" Naruto ran to the side of the railing and sat down with an enormous grin to see how they did it. The three got into their formation each performing different and unique hand signs. Finally after about 20 signs a shield of chakra formed around where it usually did. Water then began to come up the sides of the ship and finally covered the shield entirely underwater making narutos eyes widen to the max with amazement "Cool site huh kid?" Tanamachi said as Naruto silietly nodded his head while gazing at fish swimming by the shield "Come on kid lets head down." and with that the four of them went down the stairs went off to their bedrooms.

Down in the ship Miharo was still going on his date as he walked Hinata to her room. "Um . . thank you for walking me Miharo." she said continuing to blush.

"The pleasure was all mine Hinata."

They continued walking down the hall when Hinata asked "What made you join the Nanuko Miharo?" Miharo looked down in shame to this question. Hinata was about to apologize for the personnel question but miharo didnt mind answering it.

"I came onto this ship 2 years ago. My family was as happy as could be when I was just a baby . . . until he came along. My brother Tiro he was everything a parent ever wanted he was perfect in every way. Ever since he showed up he got all the attention and no matter what I did my parents wouldnt even give me a hug for it. One day I finally had enough of it and ran away never to be a burden to them again."

Hinata thought to herself '_the poor thing. Hes kinda like naruto now that you think about it.'_

Miharo continued with his story "I was wandering around from village to village when I got onto a ship heading to the moon country. The ship was attacked by the Nanuko and thats how met Oduta. He gave me these spikes to aide me in battle and with his help I have become one of the highest in rank aside from Hikuru Tanamachi and Kabor." Miharo stopped walking and gave a huge smlie "And one day ill become the next captain of this ship!"

_"He really is like naruto! Lonely as a child. Meets a new family and friends. Then he wants to be a leader!"_ Hinata then said out loud to Miharo "I think you will make a great captain Miharo." she says as she kisses him on the cheek and walks into her room "Good night Miharo."

"G-g-g-ood night." Miharo replied being shocked by the kiss. When the door shut Miharo walked back to his room '_YES! I GOT A KISS FROM A BEAUTIFUL GIRL! YES!'_ he thought to himself as he danced with joy.

At the captains quarters Oduta was sitting at his desk singing a little song "Being a pirate is all alright to be! Do what you want cause a pirate is free. You are a pirate!" just then a knock on the door was heard "Come in." Zulo walked in and stood in front of the captains desk

"You called for me sir?"

"Yes. How is our friend Kakashi doing?"

"He has been on heavy watch and went up to the top of the ship only for a little while. He is now back in his room and the time lock has been placed on it."

"Very good. By the fifth day I want you to let him roam free without watch. I have a feeling that that will be a fun day for everyone."

"Yes captain."

"You are dismissed." Zulo left the room leaving the captain to his things. "When that day comes hopefully we can defeat them." says to himself as he stared at the location of his hidden safe.

* * *

well thats the end of chapter three 

see you next chapter when i put it up. but until then review for my self confidence.


End file.
